DeCentrism
DeCentrism is a disavowal of modern Centrism in favour of a Dynamic Centrist philosophy, in which a DeCentrist is able to actively fight for political views that are most appropriate to promoting actual balance. Any "Centrist" who supports a status quo that is unequal is considered a conservative in a Dynamical Centrist lens, since they are preventing the progress that can bring about true Centrism. Further, DeCentrists recognise that so-called "Progressives" can also be conservative in their pursuit of some ideology that is rigid and fixed, such as Marxist-Leninists or Maoists, who can become authoritarian in their pursuit of an antiquated perception of progress as defined by European intellectuals from the 19th Century. Dynamic Centrists recognise that technology is the great decentraliser of the modern world and that since technological progress drives the modern world, true progressives need to adapt to the 21st Century in order to stay relevant. Chaos Magick Dynamic centrism is in some ways a political analogue of Chaos magick. The disposal of epistemological 'facts' in favour of flexible beliefs. A dynamic centrist does not allow an ideology to become a dogma, always treating a political situation from the perspective of a dialectic between at least two opposing ideologies. The dynamic centrist recognises the power structure within the dialectic and acts according to the ideology that best destablises this power dynamic. Power as Immoral The fundamental guidance of dynamic centrism is that centralised power is always corruptible and should always be decentralised to the collective, such that accountability is shared rather than scapegoated onto the most vulnerable. At times this will mean decentralising right-wing agencies like the police force or army, while other times this will mean decentralising liberal institutions like universities and the senate. Decentralisation The Decentralized Society Manifesto (The New Crypto Anarchist Manifesto) - Medium By Sarah Klostermair, 23 August 2017 "We are neither a corporation or company, nor driven by any third-party economic interests. We don’t believe in concentration of power, because power in the wrong hands will inevitably lead humanity into catastrophe. We believe in freedom and the power of technology. We believe in people. We plan to use our skills to recreate the same level of private person-to-person interactions we have over the internet to protect us outside of the internet. We are empowering freedom for the people." "We envision a world where people can freely interact electronically without unnecessary third-party interference. We envision this freedom for both social and commercial interactions. There will be no spying, no censorship, no taking a cut from private transactions between individuals, no mining of self-defined private information, no unnecessary middlemen. We envision a world where people are more important than entities like companies and states, a world where people have the choices and the means to interact directly with each other. This is why we need to open up institutions and seek new approaches to governance." "The future will not be centralized. The future we are anticipating is a federated world of interconnected distributed communities living under universal principles which everyone can understand and follow. This will allow them to form their own decentralized sovereignties that may have their idiosyncratic and distinctive morals but which all follow the platinum rule." "Time is running out, and as no Savior is coming to help us, we have to do it ourselves. Our own technology will make us free, because with it we can take back and protect our unlimited value as human beings. What if we could connect ourselves in the real world, through a network and with technology and following the principles we have outlined, creating a new age where we share not only our knowledge, but our intelligence? What if we were able to create a new commons of collective intelligence? And imagine, this collective intelligence will go beyond a group, or a state, creating a kind of collective global consciousness. If we do this, we could tackle the biggest problems of the world, avoiding the governments and build something new, build the new decentralized society of communities that share these values and build a new collective intelligence that solves the problems of the old world."Category:Centrism Category:Politics Category:Revolution Category:Technology